50 Sentences
by xxCerezasxx
Summary: 50 sentences written for 50 prompts. Josh doesn't understand why the other kids don't think he's cool; he tries to redo the trick and starts to scream when he can't get the olives out of his nose.


**I do not own Drake and Josh, at all. This was written (unofficially, all I did was use the prompts, I didn't enter the community) for the 50 sentences challenge on lj.**

* * *

#32 – Confusion  
Josh can't understand why the other kids don't think he's cool; he tries to redo the trick and starts to scream when he can't pull the olives out of his nose.

#05 – Potatoes  
The dorky boy won't go away, Drake shoves his tray at him, to make him shut up, and feels a modicum of guilt when the boy leaves with mashed potatoes on his shirt and black olives in his nose.

#45 – Hell  
The world fucking sucks, he, mom, and Megan were fine on their own, and now he has to share his room with a total nerd and he doesn't know if anything in life has ever been as terrible.

#39 – Smile  
He tries to be nice, because his dad is happy again; he smiles and starts to speak but his new brother turns away to face the wall, shoulders slumped, guitar cradled close to his chest.

#11 – Name  
They don't talk, the silence finally begins to grate against his nerves, his attention span is only so long; he can't take the sound of his heartbeat in his ears any longer and he consents and announces that he's _Drake_.

#23 – Hands  
He watches Drake play the guitar, his fingers move smoothly over the strings, mellifluous sounds, precise movements, and he has to have the most awesome step-brother in the universe.

#22 – Jealousy  
It's his first report card day with Josh, Josh has all A's, Walter ruffles Josh's black hair and he wishes he could do something to make his own dad proud of him too.

#08 – Happiness  
His heart sings and elation courses through his blood, attaches itself to the blood cells like oxygen; Drake actually wants to hang out with him and it must mean that they're going to be best friends.

#46 – Sun  
Yellow shines in through the open window, he turns on the lights and announces the new day; Drake hits him in the face with a pillow and he makes a mental note that Drake isn't a morning person.

#35 – Bonds  
He does his best to tell himself he doesn't care that Josh is friends with Jerry now, but it dawns on him that they're family and no matter what he attempts to convince himself of, Josh is always going to be a big part of his life.

#40 – Innocence  
Josh flails at him, yells at him, "its hustling!" he cries and Drake thinks that for as smart as Josh is there is much about the way life works he has to learn.

#49 – Hair  
Drake spends twenty minutes fixing himself in the mirror, preparing for a date, when he finishes he turns and asks "how do I look man?" and all Josh can say is "perfect", and he knows he isn't really talking about the shine and style of Drake's hair at all.

#07 – Chocolate  
The pool of chocolate milk gleams wetly in the light, they're both arguing and soon enough they plunge beneath the surface.

#10 – Ears  
He carps excessively about his latest academic failure, second place in the science fair, he lost to _Mindy Crenshaw_, and when he looks up Drake is wearing headphones and probably hasn't heard a single word.

#06 – Rain  
The car runs out of gas nine blocks from home, he and Josh don't walk more than thirty yards before it starts to pour, he's sopping wet and cold and shivering and doesn't quite know what to say when Josh gives him his jacket.

#02 – Kiss  
He's half asleep, warm and drowsy beneath his sheets when Drake nudges him awake, he yawns and his eyes shoot open when soft lips press against his own, his now dry jacket is tossed over his face afterwards and he doesn't know what is more impossible, that Drake just kissed him or that Drake knows how to work the drier.

#24 – Taste  
Drake tastes like candy, saccharine, slick heat and tongue, he never wants the moment to end but someone's walking up the stairs and Drake is already pulling away.

#14 – Sex  
_It_ finally happens one night, their clothing lies discarded on the floor, it's wonderful awkward hotness, especially when Drake lies un-protesting beneath him and he can't believe he's the one that gets to be on top.

#33 – Fear  
Drake goes out with girl night after night, it's all for show, and Drake says it doesn't mean a thing, but when he comes home at night, smelling like perfume and foreign sweat, it makes Josh nervous that someday it is going to mean something and then he's going to be alone.

#09 – Telephone  
He nods in response to Josh's order, tucks his cell into his pocket, later, when it's dark and the stars have been out for hours he remembers that Josh wanted him to call him before he went to bed.

#41 – Completion  
Josh likes to arrange things into categories, wants, needs, essentials, and it's completely illogical that Drake falls into all three

#47 – Moon  
Josh insists they lay on the grass and stare at the sky one night when the moon is full, it's bright and round and glows silver, he's never been more bored in his life, he's about to leave and Josh's hand finds his; he supposes it won't kill him to stay another five minutes.

#04 – Pain  
His heart aches and it feels like it's going to fall out of his chest, he needs Drake more than air but the care free, selfish, inconsiderate teenage boy is too deleterious to Josh's existence.

#16 – Weakness  
Time passes with solitude, Josh is busy studying for his final and is still continuing with his "I'm done with you" resolve; Drake swallows the scream that wants to rise up his throat when he begins to speculate that Josh really doesn't need him more then he needs Josh.

#17 – Tears  
His eyes are stinging and his throat tightens; because Josh _won't look_ at him and he suddenly realizes just how badly he's fucked everything up.

#50 – Supernova  
The classroom seems like it's enveloped in red hot light, an explosion of eradication, everything he and Josh were is gone and in its place is nothing but dust and crumbled memories.

#18 – Speed  
He runs from chemistry class without thinking, his clothes cling wetly to his skin as he flies down the sidewalk, sometime later his lungs are burning and when he stops, trembling and panting from exertion, he's at the beach and his feet are numb from the icy, salty water.

#37 – Technology  
When he gets home from school that day his cell phone and email are filled with messages from girls at school, they call him an ass, insensitive, a horrible, cruel brother, the hate keeps coming and he unplugs everything, but not before he agrees that what he's been doing to Drake is awful, and he wants to take it back.

#01 – Comfort  
He lays listlessly on the Ping-Pong table, the green plastic-like surface is cool against his cheek and he's just about ready to crawl into bed for the rest of his life when Josh walks through the door holding his paddle.

#25 – Devotion  
Afterwards he and Josh are curled together in his bed, his skin glistens with sweat and he places kisses along Josh's neck with a fervor that almost frightens him, because nothing in the world has ever been as important.

#27 – Blood  
Red is smeared across the ground, it glistens crimson on his hands and the asphalt, he clutches Drake closer to his chest whispers how everything is going to be okay; he startles awake, sweaty and terrified, he has to look across the room just to be sure that Drake's right there and he really hasn't lost him, he's come too damn close and he's never going to do it again.

#30 – Star  
Drank sings into the microphone, strums his guitar with his hands, the music is loud and pounding, girls scream and he hears two men talking in the corner, one guy calls Drake a future star and Josh doubts there will be room for him in Drake's life if Drake is famous.

#38 – Gift  
Josh's seventeenth birthday approaches quickly, he scours the mall for hours and can't find a fucking thing, in desperation he writes a song but doesn't get through the second verse before Josh tosses away his guitar and shoves him onto the nearest surface.

#36 – Market  
Fresh produce is piled high on wooden carts, the air is redolent of citrus and freshness, something squishy hits the back of his neck and he turns to see Drake throwing grapes, all smiles and sun kissed skin.

#03 – Soft  
He's found the skin has a unique sensory quality to it, a spectrum of textures, and after nights of dates, sucking face and occasional sex, he immerses himself in the suppleness of Josh.

#29 – Melody  
Drake is barely drunk when he calls, completely wasted ten minutes later when he arrives at the party to pick him up, Drake serenades him with a rendition of "Hey Jude" and even though he somehow manages to put Josh's name in all the wrong places it's the sweetest thing he has ever heard.

#15 – Touch  
Dozens of girls have told him that his hands wander, are too eager, but when he lets them do what they want, touch _everything_, he _never_ receives a complaint from Josh.

#12 – Sensual  
He likes to think he's capable of maintaining his composure during sex, and that image is shattered after a particularly aggressive night, when he nearly bites through his lower lip to keep silent and yet he still begs and gasps and clutches cool sheets between his fingers.

#31 – Home  
He's always thought that his house is where he feels the safest, where he can be himself without fear of judgment, his opinion changes when he comes to the conclusion that as long as he has Drake, where he lives doesn't matter, without Drake any room feels too empty.

#48 – Waves  
Summer arrives, he and Drake go out to Aunt Katherine's beach house for the weekend, Drake drags him into the ocean naked one early morning, the water is freezing and a large waves crashes over them both, he breaks the surface, gasping, and his heart slows to a stop when he can't see Drake anywhere.

#13 – Death  
His lungs flood, fast, swirling water surrounds him, pulls him down, the sun shimmers brightly above him, he can't move and he can't breathe and as the blackness envelops him he can only hope that Josh is alright.

#21 – Life  
His eyelids flutter, open slowly, gritty sand sticks to his wet skin, Josh's mouth is against his, blowing air into his lungs; he doesn't move, just cups a hand around the back of Josh' head and thrusts his tongue between Josh's lips.

#26 – Forever  
He gets into college, Drake doesn't, the night before he leaves they lie side by side, Drake tells him four years will go by quickly, the next morning he boards the plane, and as he watches the city shrink he knows four years is going to feel like an eternity.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
White streaks the sky outside his window, the ground vibrates and shakes with every deep rumble, a glass falls off the nightstand, shatters into dozens of shards, he cuts his foot, a stinging pain, and wraps a sock around it because Josh is the one who knows where the Band-Aids are.

#28 – Sickness  
Heat burns his senses, sweat drenches him, he tosses and turns on the thin, lumpy mattress, itchy dorm room sheets that smell like cheap fabric softener, he can't figure out what's wrong with him and when he searches the internet his symptoms fit withdrawal, and all he's gone a week without is Drake.

#20 – Freedom  
Without Josh his life has no restrictions, he stays out all night, eats junk food, drinks beer, and after a week of puking his guts out and sleeping until seven in the evening he becomes aware that limits are sometimes for a person's own good.

#19 – Wind  
Josh's campus is freezing, ice and snow are inches high, his scarf whips up into his eyes, blocks his vision, then a snowball collides with his face and the hand that helps him up is completely familiar.

#42 – Clouds  
The world feels gray and dismal, abject loneliness and crippling dejection, he has dozens of friends, but half of him is missing and all the jokes and superficial conversations can't fill the void, the dark abyss that Josh has left him with.

#43 – Sky  
He can't remember a day when he's been happier, the plane is loud and there's a kid behind him who keeps kicking his seat but he fixes his eyes on the expanse of blue outside the window and every thud against his lower back only means he's getting closer to Drake.

#44 – Heaven  
The smile on Josh's face is beautiful, a flash of white teeth, he holds up the lease to his new apartment, his apartment in _New York_, the apartment that is four blocks from Josh's school and perfection settles over them like the "snow" from Christmas two years earlier.

* * *

**Please review if you read.**

* * *


End file.
